


month

by Isitok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isitok/pseuds/Isitok
Summary: Bukannya ku tak sayang,hanya takut saja kau terlalu terikat dengan ku.Biarkan aku pergi bukan tempat aku untuk disini,cari yang lain pasti ada bahagialah kamu dengan dia,terimakasih perhatiannya.-salam hangat,bulan





	month

"Kak Jungwoo petasannya nyalain lagi dong masa cuman satu." Cakap Bulan memohon kepada laki laki tinggi di sebelahnya

"Bulan udah ya ini tuh udah malam jangan main petasan terus mending Bulan masuk terus bobo." Ucap laki laki itu halus sambil mengusap usap rambut sang perempuan

"Enggak mau,ini tuh pertama kali aku ngerayain tahun baru,nyalain lagi dong satu nanti aku baru bobo." Bulan tak menyerah dia masih ingin melihat letasan berwarna di atas langit hitam

"Iya deh tapi habis ini kamu tidur." Jungwoo menyerah jika Bulan sudah menginginkan sesuatu dia harus menurutinya,bukan karna Bulan adalah anak yang banyak nuntut tapi Bulan sangat jarang minta ini itu jadi jika Bulan meminta sesuatu pasti dituruti

Dengan sigap Jungwoo mengeluarkan korek api dari kantong celananya,dia mengambil batang korek api dan di gesekkan ke kertas warna coklat di samping kotak korek api,segera dia dekatkan korek api itu dekat dengan ujung petasan.

DUARRRR

Terdengar suara letusan di tengah malam di atap rumah sakit tersebut,dan juga wajah Bulan yang tersenyum melihat petasan itu,tanpa dia sadari senyum Bulan membuat Jungwoo bahagia.

Bagi Jungwoo bahagia itu sederhana,membuat orang bahagia adalah salah satu contohnya.

'As long as you're happy I'm happy too.' Ucap Jungwoo dalam benaknya tak berani untuk diungkapkan di depan Bulan dia terlalu pemalu.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan,suara ledak dari petasan pun sudah tak ada sekarang hanya terdengar suara angin dan klakson mobil di bawah jalanan.

"Udah yuk masuk makin dingin anginnya." Laki laki itu bersuara menghentikan suara sunyi malam itu 

"Oke kak." Ucap Bulan mengikuti perintah Jungwoo

Laki laki itu mengulurkan tangannya berinisiatif untuk mengandeng sang perempuan untuk keluar.

Dan Bulan menerima tangan putih itu dia genggam sangat erat terasa hangat baginya.

Jungwoo tuntun Bulan turun dari satu tangga ke tangga lainnya memastikan dia tak jatuh dari tangga.

"Kak." Panggil bulan 

"Seakan nanti aku udah gak ada kakak ngerayain tahun barunya sama siapa ?" Tanya Bulan yang membuat Jungwoo kaget 

"Maksudnya kamu udah gak ada itu apa ?" Bukannya menjawab Jungwoo melemparkan pertanyaan balik ke Bulan

"Aku denger dari dokter kalau penyakit Bulan gak bisa disembuhin dan dokter prediksi Bulan gak akan bertahan lebih dari 5 bulan ke depan." 

Jungwoo terdiam dia tak bisa ucap apa apa,kalimat yang dilontarkan Bulan membuatnya berpikir panjang.

'Bagaimana bisa Bulan tahu soal itu ?' 

"Hush gak boleh gitu,itu tuh cuman prediksi bukan beneran dokter itu bisa salah karena mereka bukan tuhan jadi tahun depan nanti kak Jungwoo tetep ngerayain tahun baru sama Bulan." 

Bulan tersenyum "Makasih kak udah berusaha jadi baik dan positif buat aku." 

"Sama sam-" 

"Tapi kalau kakak kayak gini lebih baik aku mati aja."

"Maksud kamu ??" 

"Kak,sudah berapa lama aku kasih tau kakak untuk cari yang lain ?"   
"Aku gak mau karena aku kakak gak bisa nongkrong sama temen kakak."  
"Aku gak mau karena aku tugas kuliah kakak ketunda terus terusan."

"Bulan kakak udah bilang kakak gak bisa bahagia sama orang lain kecuali Bulan." 

"Kakak bisa kok bahagia tanpa bulan,kakak bisa ngomong begitu karna kakak gak pernah buka mata dan hati kakak."  
"You said that my happiness is your happiness right ??" 

"So then leave me,find a better version of me and I'll be happy."

Ucapan Bulan tak tanggung tanggung,Bulan mengeluarkan uneg unegnya yang dia tahan sejak lama,bagi Bulan bukan hak dia untuk membuat Jungwoo terus terusan bersamanya,Jungwoo masih punya banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan tapi harus di tunda karena dirinya.

"Bulan biarkan kakak seperti ini,biarin kakak nanggung semua ini,biarin kakak egois dengan ini."   
"Apa yang kakak lakukan itu tulus buat kamu."

"And i can't or will never find a better version of you."  
"Cause you are different from the rest."

"Dasar keras kepala." Ucap Bulan lalu meninggalkan Jungwoo sendirian 

Bulan melangkahkan kakinya dari satu tangga ke tangga lainnya sambil terisak tangis.

Satu

Dua 

Tiga tetesan air mata jatuh ke pipinya,dia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sedihnya.

Sambil bersedih dia bertanya kepada dirinya.

'Apa yang kak Jungwoo suka dari aku ??'  
'Kenapa kak Jungwoo enggak bisa ninggalin aku ??'   
'Apa alasan kak Jungwoo masih bertahan disini ??'

'Dan kenapa aku yang harus mengalami ini ??'

Di sisi lain Jungwoo duduk diatas tangga rumah sakit itu,dia masih bisa mendegar suara kaki Bulan menuruni tangga kecil tersebut.

Dia tidak menangis,dia tidak marah,dia tidak tersenyum sama dengan Bulan dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa yang Bulan gak suka dari aku ??'  
'Kenapa Bulan suruh aku untuk meninggalkan dia ??'  
'Apa alasan Bulan untuk menyuruhkan meninggalkan dia ??'

'Dan kenapa harus Jungwoo yang mengalami ini ??'


End file.
